The present invention relates in general to slivers of fibres of any kind and size for supply to textile machinery such as preparatory machines for spinning, combing, straightening, etc. When supplied to such machines, the slivers of fibres may break or simply run out and cause the machine to stop until the correct supply conditions have been re-established by the joining of a second sliver to the end of the sliver which has broken or run out.
In order to eliminate the need for manual joining of the slivers, and consequent long stoppages in which the machine is inoperative, the use has been proposed (for example in Italian patent application No. 67470-A/86) of a compressed-air system which produces an air jet through one or more fixed or movable nozzles, directed at the ends of the two slivers which are arranged in contact, so as to mat their fibres which thus become bound together.
These systems are not always effective and, in particular, have been found unsuitable for slivers with short fibres in which the turbulence of the air jet tends to open up the slivers and not to fix them together as desired. These systems are also unsuitable for wet fibres since the air jet cannot achieve the necessary matting.